Love Notes
by FandomFreakouts
Summary: Basically a fluffy phan high school AU. No warnings but teeth rotting fluff


**Hey, guys! Danpotaosackhowell here (co-author of Our Little Family) and I'm starting a new series. I usually don't read high school AU's, but I wanted to write one, so here we go. Hope you enjoy :)**

Dan's POV

As I walk into my school, I can't help but feel nervous. This was going to be my final year of high school, and after that, I'll be going somewhere for university. Not that I'm going to miss it, though, most of the people here are terrible. My boyfriend, Phil, and I have been hiding their relationship for awhile due to the fact that overall their town is very homophobic. The teachers and the kids at school were somehow worse than the rest of the town, though. I know very well that bullying is a result of people feeling unconfident with themselves, so they make themselves feel better by bringing down another, but it still sucks. I'm completely lost in my thoughts when suddenly someone sneaks up behind me and decides it would be a good idea to try to give me a heart attack. I jump as Phil attacks me and laughs hysterically while I was trying to catch my breath. "Seriously," I groan as Phil smiles mischievously. "Yes seriously, " Phil replies "I wanted to surprise you." Even though I'm acting annoyed, I'm quite glad to see Phil. Prior to the first day, we had already found out our classroom assignments and were pleased to see that we have a good amount of classes, including homeroom, together. As we walk to our classroom, talking about stuff we did over summer, we wave and make small talk with people who actually weren't that awful. We get into homeroom about ten minutes before the first bell rings, so we're able to get seats next to each other. As class starts, I'm slightly nervous due to the fact that our homeroom teacher, Mr. Wilson, really doesn't like me since last year my assignments lacked effort. Mr. Wilson greets us all and goes straight into telling us the requirements for his class. I can already feel myself slipping out of attention, which is honestly not surprising since I've always found his voice to be quite boring, but Phil nudges my shoulder before Mr. Wilson notices that I'm just staring off into space. I smile gratefully at Phil, the last thing I need is a detention on the first day, and do my best to pay attention to what Mr. Wilson has to say.

Phil's POV

Classes seem to drag on for forever before we finally get a break for lunch. Dan and I wait behind for a minute, so everyone else has already left before we start walking outside, both of us usually prefer being alone rather than in the middle of a crowd. "Great. A mountain of homework already and we haven't even gotten through the day yet," Dan complains. I give a little laugh before replying, "I know! Wanna come over to my house after school so we can work on it together?" In the past, Dan has told me about his parents being less that great. He's said that they don't pay much attention to him, and when they do it's usually not kind, so I always try to get Dan out of his house as much as possible. He smiles before saying, "Sure, I'd love to. Would your mom be okay with it, though?" I roll my eyes at that; Dan is always scared of becoming annoying to my mom since he's at my house quite a lot. This is always slightly ridiculous since my mom adores Dan. I'm pretty sure that she's seriously suspicious about Dan and I being "platonic friends" but I'm not going to say anything to her until Dan is completely sure he wants to come out, of course. "Dan, come on, you know she loves you. The other day she was telling me how we're like a married couple," I tell him. He smiles shyly as we walk out the doors. We quickly eat our lunches so we can spend some time in the library, which is usually pretty empty before class starts again. We slightly suffer through a few mores classes before school ends, and we're able to head back to my house. The day had gone pretty well, and even though I'm slightly scared about what's going to happen after this year is over, for now, I'm just glad I have Dan.

 **Ok, guys so I hope that was good (ish). I'm gonna try to update this regularly (unlike Our Little Family which my friend and I are completely procrastinating ha yeah sorry about that) I haven't decided whether I'm gonna name the chapters of just refer to them as like 'chapter 3". If anyone was any requests or suggestions for the name of series or anything message my Instagram account danpotatosackhowell Follow this account (and my insta) if you want more, adios! Also, we are posting yet ANOTHER story on this account so make sure to follow the story and the account.**


End file.
